HMA: A Neko's Family
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Family, that's what he wanted when he found himself in this Quirk filled world, family he could care for, a family he could raise, a family he could protect. But he found something interesting: Blood makes you related, Love makes you family. (AU. Characters ages have been modified)


Chapter I: Meet the Blood Doppelgänger

Some individuals, it is true, are more special. This is natural selection. It begins as a single individual born or hatched like every other member of their species. Anonymous. Seemingly ordinary. Except they're not. They carry inside them the genetic code that will take their species to the next evolutionary rung. It's destiny. That is until something extraordinary happened. In the city of Quig Quig, China. A newborn baby was discovered that could emanate from their body. This baffled many doctors and scientists around the world. After that, people from around the world started to use strange abilities. Scientists couldn't understand why this was happening.

However one scientist could only theorized that "Quirk" phenomenon was the cause of evolution. Natural selection. As time when by ordinary became the extraordinary, the supernatural became the natural. Soon "normal" people weren't normal.

Now 80% of world's population possess these abilities called Quirks. While 20% are Quirkless. But this story isn't of a Quirk or a Quirkless person, but a rather special person

-Japan-

The lights of Japan were shining bright as the sun was beginning the set past the mountains and the winds were beginning to slowly pick up blowing through the streets and buildings. Many people were still walking the streets experiencing all the different types of culture and art there was some were returning home before the ill-repute lower class began coming out for the night. Many killers waiting for hire or some criminal trying to hide from someone but there was one thing that was well known in the lower parts of the city and that was the black market.

A figure fixed his clothes as he walks down the street at a calming pace. A figure materialized from the darkness and into the light, rising to an five-foot silhouette, it was a boy! He has snow pale Caucasian skin with pale white hair that reached his shoulders and had pointed ears poking out of his hair from the sides with a pair of white long, pointed feline-like ears protruding from the top of his skull, his eyes were unique to a high degree, the upper part of his iris was a shiny crimson in color while the lower parts was the brightest yellow with slit pupils. He wore a modified open black priest robe with bright purple edges over his pea coat and white blouse shirt and black vest with a pair of black shorts, his arms where covered with black gloves with diamond wrist band on his right wrist. For footwear he wore simple black boots made for harsh travels. Interesting enough, his knees and elbows had demarcated joints like insect legs and a long white cat tail.

The whitette Neko walked down the street at a calming manner, he wasn't worried about being mugged, he catlike eyes looked down at his blood stained claw hand, some mugger had been unfortunate to try and steal from him and paid the price with his life.

One of the Neko's ears twitched and looked across the street to see a little girl walking by herself. The Neko raised and eyebrow and decides to follow the girl. Why? Because she was in the middle of a bad neighborhood and he didn't like the idea of leaving a child by themselves someplace dangerous at night fall.

God, he must look like a stalker or a pedo when wearing this priest robe at night while following a child...

Oh god, he made it worst!

The girl skipping happily. She giggled inwardly. Today she had made two friends, though her first, it was still friends. This was a new experience indeed!

However... her skipping came into a halt when she arrived in the city suburbs. Rundown, a clear distinguished area between the poor and rich. She entered the alleyway where her home would reside. It was a rundown apartment and as soon as she opened the doors, she smiled.

"I'm home-"

THWACK!

A hand swats her face, instantly giving a red mark by the cheek though the girl remained unfazed and kept smiling. "Otou-san..." the girl greeted and bowed her head only to receive another slap. She remained unfazed and smiled again.

"Where have you been?!" Her father barked at her face as the girl shyly rubbed her feet with her other feet.

"Um... I went to the park and played with-"

"Did I not tell you to not leave the house?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The Neko silently watched the family from a rooftop he was crouched down on, his dark clothing made it easier to blend in with the darkness around him.

"Hey shut it back there!" A feminine voice barked as the girl's little frame bolted right past by her father. She ran into the living room and saw a woman sitting by the chair as she shouted in glee, "Kaa-san!"

"Beat it runt!" Her Mother growled as the girl pouted, shrugging off the insult. "But Kaa-san... you promised to go the park with me! I went alone cause' you're too slow!"

"You did what?!" Her Mother boomed as the girl giggled at the tone of voice. "You stupid idiot... didn't we say not to leave the house?! Who knows what trouble you might bring!"

"B-But all I did was play-"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE AGAIN! INTO THE NAUGHTY BOX YOU GO!"

"N-Naughty Box? B-But it's dark and-"

"Shut it!" She heard her father's voice followed by him violently grabbing her hair and pulled it, dragging the girl as she struggled not to scream. She was dragged down the hall without must resistance and into a room where a large box was seen. Instantly, her father opened the lid and threw the girl in.

"Otou-san-"

Her father swiftly closed the box and locked it.

*CRACK!*

The wall the Neko was currently standing by gained some cracks as his grip increased tenfold on the oddly well polished wall, his lips were pulled back as a vicious snarl seemed that escaped from his throat, his teeth were grit so hard that it looked like he might crack them under the pressure, the veins on his head seemed to pulse violently.

No!

He need to be calm!

He has a child to save... and people to murder...

Violently!

Meanwhile, the girl slowly thought about her situation "...Teehee..." She giggled. It wasn't a laugh of madness nor happiness. It was a laugh of desperation. "Haahaa..." She started laughing as tears leaked down from her eyes. What kind of sick life is she going through?

"Haahaaa...ahahaha..."

What did she do to deserve this?

*BANG!*

"Who the fuck are yo-"

*CRASH!*

The girl stopped her laugh and listened closely, she heard her fathers shout and the sound of glass breaking. It seemed to escalate to punching and a body being thrown into the wall. The girl felt the vibration of something being slammed against the wall multiple times and a splatter before a body hits the ground with a audible *Thud!* before her mother's voices could be hear followed by more crashing and banding before another body fell to the ground.

-Living Room-

Neko breaths softly as he stares down at the body at his feet, the girls mother and the ability to manipulate her blood to form blades, but came up short when fighting him as he kept stabbing her with his claws in till she couldn't stand, she gargled... before using her last bit of strength and used her blood to create tendrils from her gut wounds and instantly plowed them through Neko, who twitches his eyes in pain for a second. The two remained motionless as the sound of blood dripping was heard... and then...

"Hmm..." Neko went limp as the tendrils dispersed and dropped the boy. He grinned as her limp body touched the ground.

"That solves my other problem" Neko says to himself as he turns from the woman to look at the fathers body. He had slammed the mans head against the wall multiple times before using a door to finish the job.

"Stupid child..."

"?!"

Neko peered above and saw the mother. While barely holding on, she was still standing with a strained face. "Did you think stab wounds like these would kill me? I was a Villain back in my heyday!"

Neko opts look of surprise and glee altogether as he saw blood tendrils manifesting out of the mother. "Now... be gone from this world... stupid shit..."

As Neko saw the tendrils propelling itself towards him, his kept her eyes open. And then... he smiled.

*STAB!*

The mother gasps as she felt something stabs her and looks down to see Neko's hand places firmly in her chest.

"Thanks for showing how resilient you are" The mother shivered at his tone. It was so cold, and full malicious and hate... He wasn't done, however. "What's wrong? No witty remarks? No threats? No false bravado? You really are pathetic bitch" Neko mocked as he grabs the woman by the neck, with each word Neko hissed out he tightened his vice-like grip on the woman's neck.

She had put up a good fight. Neko had to respect that.

But it was time to finish this.

Gripping the woman's neck more tightly, Neko stands up to his full height and forms his free hand into more prominent sharp claws. Without a word, he plunges his hand into the mother's gut where it pierces through her back, pinning her to the wall. The mother expression shifted into one of pain, but she refused to cry out, even as the grip around her neck began to tighten and air began to spread become nonexistent.

Neko narrowed his eyes. With a final upwards pull, the mother's head was pulled straight out of her body along with its spine, a gush of blood spewing from the neck. The mother's body fell limp, the only thing preventing it from falling to the ground being Neko's hand embedded in its chest.

Stepping back, Neko watched as the fountain of blood slowly lessened. Tossing the mother's head and spine next to the body, the blooded cat turned around and began to head were the child was being held.

The girl in question held her breath as the her box was broken open and came face to face with Neko, he was covered in blood and his dual colored eyes seems more prominent to her. He looked like a angel of blood

"Hey..."

He holds his hand out to her.

"Need saving?"

The girls looks at Neko's bloodied hand before looking back at him. She slowly takes his hand. Neko smiles and pulls the girl closer to him and picks her up.

"I'm Kolra, what's your name?"

"Toga Himko"

The whitette smiles, "Nice to meet you Toga Himko"

Sadness.

Happiness.

Grief.

Celebration.

This was one of the many feelings the girl named Toga Himiko was feeling. The girl now stood in front of a building which was burning down in a blaze of blue flames. Her entire body was soaked in blood as she clutched a butterfly knife in hand. She had a wide, mad grin with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Farewell Kaa-san, Otou-san. You'll be missed greatly," Himiko sniffled while smiling. Nearby, a Kolra raised an eyebrow. "So are you happy or sad at their deaths?" The young Neko questioned as he scratched his head.

"Both"

"Weirdo"

Himiko tilt her head to the side, wiping her face of her tears. "So where are we going?" The girl muses

"Home"


End file.
